


Looking For An Out

by levitatethis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: firstclass100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles wants to help Alex deal with Darwin's death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking For An Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firstclass100  
> Prompt: Challenge 26 - Missing Scene

 

Following Shaw’s brutal CIA attack meetings, paperwork and the mansion move offered needed distraction. But Charles didn’t miss the increasingly lost look in Alex’s eyes and the frustrated anger that emanated forth. It was obvious he needed to grieve, somehow.

_“Darwin’s death was not your fault—,”_ Charles wanted to convey but knew Alex would reject his words as empty.

“Maybe you should help him channel his feelings physically,” Erik suggested insightfully.

Worth considering—he remembered the unused bunker beneath the mansion. Never having much use for it before, now it might prove to be exactly what the doctor ordered.

 

 

 

 


End file.
